DemonHeart
by Shali-83
Summary: Chap 01 - Nous sommes 7 ans après la chute de la Tour de la Création. Les Cieux se refont doucement et ils veulent la neutralité des Enfers. Après un Conseil, on envoie Uriel aux négociations mais c'est sans compter la condition de Lucifer...


**DemonHeart**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Angel Sanctuary

**Genre :** Yaoi, un peu de dark, un peu d'engueulade et de « cache-cache » !

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Yuki Kaori ! Le titre du fic est tiré de l'album « Prophet of the Last Eclipse » de Luca Turilli (Rhapsody) !

**Histoire**** (je sais, je vous dis ça d'entrée… Mais c'est pas grave :p) :** Ca se passe après le vol. 20 ! Pour solidifier la nouvelle République, les Anges pensent qu'il faut passer un accord avec les Enfers. Uriel est envoyé aux négociations. Au début, Lucifer ne paraît pas intéressé mais, finalement, il accepte à une condition : que Uriel reste un mois aux Enfers ! L'Ange de la Terre refuse dans un premier temps avant de revenir sur sa décision (pour le bien de la République).

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zébul, le 6è paradis…

Zébul qui correspond au 2nd niveau céleste de Bériah…

Zébul, le lieu où siégeait et siège encore le Haut Conseil des Anges…

Mais le temps a passé depuis la disparition de la Tour de la Création. Sept ans se sont écoulés depuis ce jour. Et Uriel, l'Ange de la Terre, avec l'aide du nouveau Maître des Trônes, Raziel, a remis à neuf le monde céleste.

Aujourd'hui est jour de Conseil. Il n'y a plus de Grand Ministre mais un représentant et son aide de camp pour chaque strate angélique. Ajoutons à cela deux élus parmi les Douze Anges du Zodiaque ainsi que les deux ambassadeurs de l'Anagura. Soit au total vingt deux personnes qui discutent, votent et règlent les affaires de cette nouvelle vie sans Créateur.

Ce jour-là, la discussion était autour d'un sujet épineux : fallait-il traiter ou non avec les Enfers ? Déjà Uriel et Raziel avaient œuvré pour introduire l'Anagura dans la République. Kouraï avait accepté avec joie leur proposition et avait envoyé deux personnes dignes de confiance qui se trouvaient, aujourd'hui, en face de l'Ange de la Terre. Cette alliance leur avait été profitable à chacun, notamment à l'Anagura qui reprenait forme.

Et cette possible alliance avec les Enfers… Certains la souhaitaient, assurant ainsi que leur République n'aurait rien à craindre… D'autres étaient sceptiques car ils doutaient de la parole de ces Déchus belliqueux.

Le débat était houleux, chacun essayait de faire entendre raison à l'autre et ni Uriel ni Raziel n'étaient encore intervenus… Mikael était assis dans son siège, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il tourna les yeux vers Babiel et, à côté d'elle, la place vide de Raphael… Il avait enfin émergé de son coma mais son état ne lui permettait pas encore de sortir.

"Quand vous aurez fini de vous crêper le chignon ! commença-t-il d'une voix cassante. On pourra p'te discuter sérieusement, non ?"

Tout le monde se tut, coupé dans leur discussion de sourd. Chacun se tourna vers l'Ange de Feu, Uriel lui adressa un remerciement de la tête.

"Le problème n'est pas de savoir si nous allons instaurer une paix définitive avec les Enfers ! reprit Mikael en les regardant tous. Le vrai sujet concerne nos frontières !"

Toute l'attention était rivée sur lui…

"Je peux veiller à ce qu'aucun démon ne passe les frontières ! continua le jeune homme en se levant. Je l'ai déjà fait ! Mais mon…, dit-il en s'arrêtant. Mais Lucifer est de retour et la cohésion des Enfers est plus forte que jamais !

- Mikael a raison ! intervint calmement Uriel les coudes sur la table, son menton entre les mains. Nous devons assurer nos frontières ainsi que celles de l'Anagura ! Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini de consolider la République.

- Tu es donc pour un traité avec eux, Uriel ? s'exclama Hésédiel alors que l'interpellé hochait positivement.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! lança Binael, le nouveau maître des Chérubins. Ils pourraient en profiter ! N'oubliez pas qu'ils nous ont trahis !

- Trahis, oui ! intervint Mikael qui claqua ses paumes de mains sur la table. Mais on se joue de nous depuis le début ! Mais ils n'ont qu'une parole, termina Mikael. Avec ce traité, nous pourrons mieux les surveiller.

- Je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il vient de dire ! déclara Raziel en levant ses yeux bleus vers eux. Appelez cela une trêve si vous le souhaitez mais nous devons passer un accord avec eux !"

Un long murmure parcourut la salle. Chacun parlait dans son coin, chuchotant à son voisin. Les uns essayant de convertir les autres.

"Il suffit de voter ! dit Binael en se levant. Que ceux qui sont pour des négociations avec les Enfers, lève la main !"

Certains levèrent rapidement la main, d'autres regardèrent les autres avant de le faire enfin quelques-uns le firent timidement. Binael compta les voix et fronça les sourcils.

"Si cela est l'avis du Conseil ! dit-il en se rasseyant, l'air morose. Soit ! Mais l'un de nos devra aller trouver le Grand Malin pour négocier !"

Ceux qui n'auraient pas levé la main acquiescèrent d'un hochement catégorique de la tête ! S'ensuivit alors un autre débat pour le choix de leur ambassadeur.

**oOo**

Raphael se mit à rire mais s'arrêta à cause d'une vive douleur aux côtes…

"Désolé ! fit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais il faut dire que toi, envoyé comme ambassadeur auprès de Lucifer… c'est amusant !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de risible ! rétorqua Uriel en croisant les bras. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils m'ont choisi ! Haniel ou même Raziel auraient été mieux…"

L'Ange de la Terre fixa celui de l'Air avec mécontentement. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau…

"C'est de toi que vient cette idée ! lança Mikael confortablement installé, les pieds sur la table. C'est à toi de la défendre !!

- Je te signale, mon petit Mikael ! commença Uriel en s'approchant de lui. Que c'est à **ton** intervention qu'ils se sont tous mis d'accord !

- Tu vas pas te plaindre maintenant ! lança le garçon en levant les yeux vers l'Ange. Toute façon, il était HORS-DE-QUESTION que j'y aille ! reprit-il en levant un doigt vers lui. Sinon, ta « paix »… elle passait à la trappe !

- C'est sûr ! lui dit Uriel en le fixant. Avec toi, c'est frapper d'abord et parler ensuite !

- Me parle pas comme ça ! s'énerva Mikael d'un air mauvais. Même si mon frère nous a aidés, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai un compte à régler avec lui et…

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire un peu ? demanda Raphael en se massant les tempes. Vous me donnez mal à la tête !"

Les deux concernés se turent, chacun restant à sa place. Ils regardèrent l'Ange de l'Air. Ce dernier avait encore le teint pâle et cela se voyait qu'il était convalescent mais il semblait plus… serein avec lui même !

"T'en penses quoi de ce traité ? lui demanda Mikael avant qu'une lueur ne vienne allumer son regard. Pour sûr que Babiel t'a tout raconté !

- Je suis d'accord pour le fond ! répondit Raphael sans même relever la boutade de son ami. Mais revoyez la forme !

- Je verrais cela ! fit Uriel en attrapant son manteau. Je dois partir pour le Schiol dans une heure !"

L'Ange de la Terre sourit à Raphael et lui dit au revoir mais avant qu'il ne parte, le blond lui lança un « bonne chance » ! Uriel lui fit un vague signe de la main avant de fermer la porte. Mikael se leva et se plaça à côté de son ami. L'Ange de Feu boudait un peu et quand le blond lui demanda pourquoi, il s'emporta doucement.

"Parce que même si je suis pour ce traité ! commença-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas éclater la tête de mon frère quand je le verrais !"

Raphael le regarda sans dire de mots pendant quelques secondes ! Puis il ébouriffa la tignasse de son ami en partant dans un fou rire qui lui fit mal à ses blessures !

**oOo**

Uriel marchait un peu nerveusement vers la salle de transport. Revoir Lucifer après sept années et après la Tour… il redoutait quand même cette entrevue car l'homme était tout de même le mal incarné et son regard froid et vide mettait mal à l'aise l'Ange.

On avait envoyé un émissaire juste après le vote, pour prévenir les Enfers. L'Ange était revenu avec une réponse positive mais il dut avouer que l'accueil ne serait pas très chaleureux. Il avait ensuite remis les coordonnées du lieu de rendez-vous aux Passeurs.

"Maître Uriel ! fit un Ange en s'approchant de lui. Le passage est sécurisé et vous pouvez embarquer quand vous le souhaitez !

- Merci bien ! répondit le brun en entrant dans la salle."

Uriel fit un tour de la pièce du regard. L'endroit avait été reconstruit après la chute de la Tour d'Eténémanki. L'Ange de la Terre fit marche vers la passerelle de transport. On lui fit signe qu'il pouvait prendre place sur le fauteuil. Repliant correctement son manteau log, il s'assit et attendit.

"Mise en route du système dans 3… 2… 1 Activation !

Entrée des coordonnées… Effectuée !

Lancement du programme de transfert… Activé !

Bon voyage, Maître Uriel !"

**oOo**

Lorsque Uriel rouvrit les yeux, la passerelle n'était plus entourée de la salle de transport mais de murs noirs et imposants. L'Ange se leva et sortit du cercle. Il fit quelques pas sur un dallage de marbre. L'atmosphère était pesante. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce lieu clos. Des pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quelqu'un venait à sa rencontre…

_Un accueil peu courtois !_ pensa Uriel en marchant vers la personne.

"Maître Uriel ! lança cette dernière avec enthousiasme. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !"

Uriel fronça les sourcils. Il reconnut alors son hôte…

"Baron ! fit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête à l'attention d'Asmodeus.

- Allons ! Allons ! reprit le Baron avec un grand sourire. Suivez-moi, notre cher Lucifer vous attend ! Je dois dire que nous sommes tous intrigués par cette demande ! lâcha le Satan de la Luxure en faisant signe à son invité de le suivre.

- Et nous donc ! murmura Uriel pour lui.

- Un traité entre les Cieux et les Enfers ! Ma foi ! fit Asmodeus incrédule. C'est inédit !

- Mais cela aurait des avantages pour les deux parties ! lui répondit Uriel en marchant à côté de lui.

- Certes, certes ! Mais vous en débattrez avec lui ! rétorqua Asmodeus en lui faisant signe de prendre à gauche. Mais sachez tout de même que votre présence ici… dérange certaines personnes !"

Ils empruntèrent un nouveau couloir. L'endroit semblait désert mais Uriel pouvait sentir des regards malveillants posés sur lui. Et si l'ennemi décidait de l'attaquer ? Il serait seul et même son pouvoir d'Ange de la Terre et de la Pénitence ne l'aiderait pas…

"Je m'en doute ! répondit-il en esquissant un sourire."

Asmodeus se mit à rire. Il sortit un cigare de sa poche, en proposa un à son invité qui refusa poliment, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire à nouveau.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez ! lui dit Asmodeus en coupant le bout. Ils viennent tout droit d'Assiah ! continua-t-il en le mettant dans sa bouche et en l'allumant. Un vrai délice !"

Il inspira doucement avant de recracher la fumée avec élégance. Le Baron lui fit à nouveau signe de prendre à droite. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir plus large et mieux décoré. Deux grandes statues ailées aux allures démoniaques gardaient l'entrée.

Asmodeus frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir. Il fit un geste, invitant Uriel à entrer le premier, et passa à sa suite. L'Ange de la Terre croisa ses mains dans son dos, essayant d'adopter une attitude sereine. Mais l'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre, seul un grand feu diffusait lumière et chaleur dans cette pièce.

"Bienvenu, Ange de la Terre ! fit une voix au fond de la salle.

- Seigneur Lucifer ! s'inclina légèrement Uriel.

- Tu vois que je te le ramène entier ! lança Asmodeus en riant. Entier et… intact ! termina-t-il en fixant quelques secondes l'Ange de la Terre d'un étrange regard.

- Heureusement pour toi ! répondit Lucifer d'une voix noire. Laisse-nous !"

Asmodeus salua son roi caché dans la pénombre de la salle et sortit, non sans gratifier Uriel d'un clin d'œil aguicheur, et il referma la porte derrière lui. L'Ange rougit légèrement de gêne. La porte fit un bruit sourd en se refermant. A présent, Uriel était seul avec le Maître des Lieux…

"Mets-toi à l'aise ! fit Lucifer en apparaissant au coin du feu. Quel est donc cet accord dont tu viens m'entretenir ? J'avoue être très… hum… surpris de cette proposition !"

Uriel le regarda s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils près du feu. Il le détailla quelques secondes : il était toujours le même homme au regard froid et à l'apparence envoûtante, qu'il y a sept ans. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui attira l'attention d'Uriel.

Lucifer était assis, le menton reposant sur une de ses mains. Sa chemise noire était légèrement ouverte, ce qui lui donnait plus de charme. Il fixait Uriel avec toujours ce même visage impassible.

D'un geste, il l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. D'abord peu enclin à accepter, l'Ange de la Terre finit par prendre place sur le fauteuil en cuir. Il sentit le regard pénétrant du souverain posé sur lui et cela en devenait oppressant. Un lourd silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes.

"Alors que tireraient les Enfers d'un tel accord ? finit par demander Lucifer. Nous pouvons vous écraser en un jour si j'en donnais l'ordre !

- C'est vrai ! admit Uriel en fixant son vis-à-vis. Mais nous pourrions vous fournir des équipements pour améliorer vos niveaux techniques, pour la médecine, énonça l'Ange. Nous serions même prêts à former certains de vos gens !"

Lucifer se mit à rire en le regardant. Puis il se levant et s'avança vers lui. Il posa chacune de ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil d'Uriel et se pencha vers lui.

"Vous devez avoir vraiment besoin de cette trêve pour me proposer cela ! murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de le fixer de son regard glacial."

Uriel se sentit mal à l'aise alors que son regard vert était plongé dans celui du souverain. C'était comme si ce dernier farfouillait dans son esprit, violer son âme et ses pensées. L'Ange de la Terre baissa son regard. Il entendit un petit rire et cela le fit enrager. Comment pouvait-il se laisser intimider par cet homme.

Lucifer se releva et fit quelques pas. Il s'approcha d'une grande armoire et en sortit une bouteille. Il prit deux verres ronds et retourna vers la cheminée. Il remplit un premier verre qu'il tendit aimablement à Uriel. Ce dernier le prit avec un hochement de la tête. Le souverain remplit son propre verre et se rassit dans son fauteuil, jambes croisées.

"Mon cher Uriel ! dit-il en buvant une gorgée. Trouve autre chose ! Vos structures ne pourront pas s'adapter ici ! Vous êtes une République, nous marchons selon un mode féodal !"

Il leva son verre face à la cheminée. Il regardait la couleur ambrée du liquide qui prenait une teinte rouge à travers les flammes.

"Que me proposes-tu ? demanda Uriel qui n'avait pas touché à son verre. Dis-moi ce que tu veux !"

Il fixa l'Ange Déchu de ses yeux verts. Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution ! Les Anges avaient besoin de la neutralité d'En-Bas pour se fortifier.

Le souverain était toujours plongé dans la contemplation de sa liqueur. Il réfléchissait. En début d'après-midi, un messager d'En-Haut était venu lui demander une entrevue avec leur « ambassadeur ». Il avait ri au nez du pauvre homme en lui disant qu'il n'avait que faire des propositions de ces Anges Blancs. L'homme avait alors annoncé que Maître Uriel attendait une réponse car c'était lui qui viendrait s'il y avait des négociations !

A ce nom, l'attitude du souverain avait changé et une pointe d'intéressement était passée dans son regard. Uriel, l'Ange majeur de la Terre et Gardien de l'Hadès… Il avait été amusant pour Lucifer d'espionner l'Ange de la Terre lors du conflit en Eténémanki. Uriel plaisait à Lucifer, d'une certaine manière !

A cette pensée, une idée traversa son esprit et il tourna les yeux vers son invité. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se leva, suivi par le regard méfiant d'Uriel. Le souverain marcha un peu, contourna le fauteuil de l'Ange et s'arrêta. Il se pencha alors et, glissant son visage contre celui de l'Ange, il murmura…

"Reste ici un mois et j'envisagerais alors de signer ta trêve !"

Uriel se crispa à cette proposition avant de se lever violemment pour faire face à Lucifer, le regard noir. L'Ange ne voyait pas en quoi sa présence ici durant un mois pouvait s'avérer avantageux ! Il le dit au souverain. Il ajouta également que ce marché était de mauvais goût !

"Je te laisse deux heures pour réfléchir ! l'informa l'Ange Noir. Je reviendrais te voir !"

Sans même attendre de réponse, Lucifer passa à côté de lui et replongea dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Uriel entendit une porte claquée et il se retrouva seul.

Les poings serrés et le cœur battant, il souffla doucement, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Comment osait-il lui demander cela ? Uriel ragea. Il attrapa son verre et but une gorgée… et il n'avait aucun moyen de demander l'avis des autres… Il leva sa main droite et se mordilla l'ongle du pouce, nerveusement…

**oOo**

Deux heures passèrent et Lucifer revint. Il entra dans le salon et trouva Uriel debout, face au feu. Il avait donné des ordres pour que l'on prépare les appartements à côté des siens, car le souverain ne doutait pas qu'Uriel allait accepter.

L'Ange de la Terre ne se retourna même pas alors qu'il entendait son hôte s'approcher. Il avait fait son choix, pesant le pour et le contre…

"J'accepte ta condition ! fit-il sèchement. Mais tu devras tenir tes engagements !

- Bien sûr ! sourit doucement Lucifer."

Uriel soupira… Un mois seulement… Et qu'est-ce qu'un mois ici pouvait-il représenter si cela amenait au traité ?

**A suivre !**

** Le 05 Janvier 2005 **

Alors voilà, j'espère que ce petit début vous a plu !!

Une chose est sûre : la version RPG avec Baka est complèèèèèètement différente de cette version-ci oO Vous verriez le pauvre Uriel réduit en esclave par Lucifer T.T Mais qu'est-ce que je m'amuse bien !!

Pour la suite, il vous faudra attendre un moment parce que je suis en plein examen T.T


End file.
